Vorlage
by xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx
Summary: With nightmares plaguing him and painful hallucinations, Ichigo fears for his sanity. The only reason he can still hold it together was the warmth of his sisters. They fretted over him and gave him the love he needed, but can he really pull through. Just what is wrong with him?


**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction for Bleach so tell me if I get too out of character or anything. Although, keep in mind that he's supposed to get angsty.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Hitsugaya would be a main character instead of Rukia. **

A groan sounded through the room as it was swathed in sunlight. "Mmmh Yuzu, you're evil." Yuzu giggled as she opened the curtains further. "You'll be late to school if you don't hurry. Breakfast is already made so you better get downstairs before Dad eats it all." She smiled when another groan was the only answer she received then left the room. Ichigo pulled his blanket up over his head in an attempt to hide from the piercing light but to no avail. Sighing in defeat he sat up scratching the back of his neck and yawning widely. "At least Goat Face didn't wake me today." Ichigo muttered as he recalled flying feet and fists from previous mornings. The sun was a matchless alternative to his father's methods.

He padded with bare feet to the bathroom and primed himself for the day. With a toothbrush hanging idly from his mouth he glanced in the mirror only to stop and stare. Ichigo could have sworn that his eyes were black and yellow. Almost half a second later a shooting pain rocketed through his head. He collapsed to the floor clutching his head so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. 'What the-? What is this? It- it hurts.' His thoughts were muddled by the agony he was in. Looking to his hands he saw red and then his nose picked up the cloying scent blood. Abruptly, the pain stopped as fast and unexpected as it had come. He lay on the cold floor letting the chill seep into his sweaty and clammy skin.

"Ichigo! You coming or not?"

Ichigo gathered his bearings and stood shakily. He tentatively peeked at the mirror but was relieved to see his normal face even if it was a bit pale and wan. His hands weren't bloody anymore but now the taste of it flooded his mouth. 'Shit. I bit my tongue.' He berated himself as he purposefully tried not to recall or think about what happened. Sighing, Ichigo walked out of the now dreadful bathroom and headed down to the more welcoming kitchen.

1234567898765432123456789

Groaning, Ichigo leaned back in his chair lifting the front legs off the ground. Yuzu had fussed over his sickly appearance until he finally escaped with the excuse that he would be late for school if she didn't stop fretting. Suddenly he was flat on the ground with white powder coating his face. The teacher had thrown her stick of chalk so hard at his forehead that it had splintered on impact. Ichigo glowered at her, "What was that for Minato-Sensei?"

"I was talking and you completely ignored me. Would you mind telling the class what is so important that you don't need to pay attention during class?"

"Umm, sorry. I just don't feel well." Ichigo grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I sure hope so. Now focus, that includes you too Mizuiro! Don't think I don't see your cell phone!" Minato Sensei turned back to the board and continued her announcement. Something about a field trip, blah, blah, blah. He wondered if maybe someone in the Soul Society would have an idea of what his little incident was this morning. Rukia was visiting her brother so he couldn't ask her, which meant he should probably start with Renji. Or better yet, Hanataro-kun. He was skilled in the medical field which would make him a more reliable advisor. "Yep, Hanataro-kun it is." Ichigo muttered to himself. Now the only problem was figuring out how or when he would go to Soul Society.

"Psst. Go-. Ichigo!" Ichigo was jolted out of his thoughts by Tatsuki's hissing and the finger she was insistently poking him with. He rolled his eyes before peeking over his shoulder at her. "What?" He hissed back.

"What are you thinking so deeply about? Minato-Sensei and I both couldn't get you out of your little world without losing our voices."

"Ah, just some stuff. No big."

"Yeah right, Strawberry. I've never seen you so dazed before. It must be something pretty shocking."

"Whatever." He huffed.

Tatsuki leaned forward so that she was practically breathing down Ichigo's neck. "C'mon. You know you can trust me. What's got you so hot and bothered?"

Ichigo slumped in his seat. "Fine. I'll tell you at lunch. Meet me on the roof."

Tatsuki beamed in triumph. "Alright!" She then went back to paying attention to the class.

Ichigo could only mope at his horrible luck. Tatsuki was just too stubborn and too much of a big sister to him. If only he could tell her everything he worried about, although he had an inkling that she knew much more than she should.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and Ichigo's long awaited freedom.

**Click the little button at the bottom to the right and drop your opinion. Virtual hugs and kisses if you do!**


End file.
